


Things I Do for Love

by yevonscribbles



Series: Gay Foxes [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: Enjoy some gay foxes trying on gay suits to be gay in. Gay.





	Things I Do for Love

“Ah look ridiculous…” Gideon Grey mumbles to himself. The pudgy red fox holds his arms out while a tailor takes measurements all around his body. He is decked out in a black suit while the tailor takes the final measurements to adjust the suit to fit perfectly to his large frame while his bright red tail flicks to and fro in annoyance. His boyfriend had been invited to the fancy wedding of one of his co workers and the chubby fox was only known for wearing bib overalls and plaid shirts, so he is allowing this annoying update to his wardrobe for his boyfriend’s sake.

“Come on Gid, it’s not that bad.” Another fox says while seated across the room and lazily playing on his phone. Nick Wilde rests his muzzle on his paw, letting out a sigh and giving his boyfriend a once over. A sly grin spreads across the slender foxes face. “Though I do think you’ll look cute in that suit Giddy.”

“Nick, now what did ah say about using dat nickname!?” Gideon asked, heat rushing to his cheeks. He's been dating Nick for a few years but the sly fox always knew how to make him blush. The tailor, a middle aged cream colored rabbit, tries to stifle a laugh as he slips a few pins into one of the jacket sleeves.

“Only in the bedroom,” Nick replied, rolling his eyes lazily, once again fiddling with his phone. He shot Gideon a quick smile while his partners face turned a few shades of red darker. The tailor lets out a snort before retreating behind a nearby counter with a smile across his face. He is used to couples arguing at his shop, but these two have been bickering and teasing each other throughout the entire fitting for the larger fox. They obviously care deeply for each other.

“Thank you sir, you can remove the jacket and I will make the needed adjustments,” the rabbit motioned to a sewing machine and a table across the shop. Gingerly removing the jacket as if it was made from glass the larger fox made his way to the table. “Mr. Wilde it’s your turn for a fitting.”

“Oh I'm not getting a suit; I'm just wearing a dress shirt.” The slender fox gives a weak smile and waves off the rabbit. Nick had planned on dressing up his boyfriend and just wearing a nice button down shirt with one of his signature ties. Officer Fangmeyer had invited all of the precinct to her wedding and encouraged them to bring a plus one. This would be the first time Gideon would get to meet Nick’s co workers and would be a sort of coming out for the fox.

“Like hell!” Gideon barks. “If ah get to be uncomfortable YA get to be uncomfortable with me!” Gideon places his paws on his hips and puffs out his chest. The tailor continued to smile throughout the exchange.

“But… I… Gid… Babe I can’t afford it…” A panic look comes across the slender foxes face. He is completely put off guard. Nick had not planned on buying a suit anytime in his life, they were not exactly cheap and he likes cheap. Sure being an officer of the law pays the bills, but it's really Gideon and his bakeries that keeps the fox with a nice roof over his head and some luxuries in his life.

“Sir could you fit mah partner with ah similar suit to dis one?” Gideon turns to the tailor with a smirk rivaling his partners. Nick’s ears flatten to his head. With a hardy laugh, Gideon takes his boyfriend’s phone. “Ah will be picking up da bill as usual.” Taking the slender fox by the paw, the baker leads his boyfriend to the tailor.

*****  
The pair of foxes stand in front of a series of mirrors. The fitting had taken several hours but the duo can't argue with the results. Each fox had been fitted in a simple black suit. They admire themselves and each other. Upon the tailors suggestion, each fox wore a unique tie. Gideon has a baby blue textured tie, while Nick has an emerald green tie with a metallic sheen. With a smile Nick turns to his partner and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks babe. I have to admit, we look damn good.” The taller fox put his arm around his partner and pulled him closer. Gideon put his own arm around the thinner foxes waist. It was a rare thing for Nick to show affection in public and Gideon couldn’t have been happier. Nick suddenly pulled out his phone and held it at a distance facing the foxes. “Say cheese babe!”

With a flash the pair then inspected the selfie and with a satisfied nod Nick saved the photo and began to fiddle with his phone again. Gideon never knew the obsession with phones but his boyfriend had to have the latest and greatest. Rarely was the device out of paws reach. The rabbit tailor came up to the pair with a smile.

“Gentle mammals how does everything look? Anything else I need to adjust?” He clasps his paws together with a smile.

“Ah think this is everything sir, thank ya so much!” Gideon gives a wide smile. “Let us get changed and we can settle da bill sir.”

“Ha! Carrots loves the photo Giddy!” Nick holds his phone up triumphantly. The tailor lets out a laugh as Gideon grows red again. “She wants to meet for dinner, what do you say babe?”

“Sure. Let’s get out of these suits. Go ahead and get changed ya naughty thing.” Nick heads to the closest changing room when the tailor lets out another laugh.

“How long have you boys been married?” He asks as he cleans up his work station. Gideon begins to twiddle his thumbs, a nervous habit he can't really break.

“Ah well we have been dating a few years, no marriage though…”

“You remind me of my oldest daughter and her wife. Always teasing each other; driving each other nuts. But then they smile and you just feel the love between them. Here. I wanna give you boys something.” The older rabbit gestures for the large fox to come to the table. From under the table the rabbit pulls out two thin black boxes. With a smile, he opens each of the boxes carefully. Each one holds a blue and green striped silk tie. The large fox lays a paw on one of the ties and a warm smile spreads across his muzzle. Gideon could see the pair of foxes holding hands at the altar in their matching ties. “I would like you to take these with you, free of charge.” The rabbit says.

Gideon felt his jaw drop. He may not know too much about formal attire but he could tell these ties were not cheap. “Ya don’t have to do that sir. Besides we may never use em, we don’t get dressed up that often.”

“Well you could always wear them to your wedding,” The tailor explains with a smirk. Gideon’s ears flatten to his head causing the old rabbit to laugh all over again. “The nice thing about a suit is you can use it over and over again, keep these ties so that when you two get married you have something to wear.” Gideon raises a figure to argue but the tailor waves off his protest.

“I was not the best father when my daughter got married, so I want you to take these and if you ever get married stop back and let me see how they look ok?” The tailor gently pushes the boxes to the fox.

“Ah really appreciate it sir…” The large fox says, looking dumbfounded.

“And I appreciate you making this old buck laugh all day. Now you better get changed before your boyfriend leaves you.” The tailor says with a smile.

“Aw shoot yer right, be right back to pay sir. And thanks again!”

***

After closing up the shop for the day, the old rabbit tailor sits in his car and looks at his phone. With a heavy sigh, he presses a few buttons and brings the phone to his ear. After a few rings, soft breathing can be heard.

“He...hello?” There was hesitance in the voice. “Dad...is that really you?”

“Hi Debbie, sorry to call you out of the blue but I had something I needed to tell you…” His voice begins to crack. He had been needing to make this calls for years but it took those two foxes in love for the tailor to gather up enough courage.

“Dad you said you could never accept me and wanted nothing to do with me or my wife!” Debbie’s voice begins to heat with anger. “Why are you calling me-”

“I am so sorry for everything I have done!” The old tailor feels tears running down his face. “I was wrong and stupid and...and I still love you and I am so happy you found someone…”

“Dad...I…” Her voice sounds relieved, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. “Where did this come from?”

With a smile, the old rabbit chuckles “Just had a customer remind me of what love can look like...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! There should me more to come very shortly! Feel free to find my tumblr for some random art as well! Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
